diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Wirt's Leg
Wirt's Leg is an item available in Diablo II. It is the peg-leg of one of the Diablo series' most hated characters, Wirt, who was revealed to have been killed in the siege of Tristram, allowing players to loot his hapless corpse. History Wirt the Peg-Legged Boy, was a salesboy who offers a single expensive item, and was found at the top-left corner of Tristram, away from the main town in Diablo I. But the item in question was only revealed to the player if the player could churn out 50 gold only to have a look at it. It was a rudimentary form of Gambling in the early days. But Wirt was not always like that. He was a sweet and charming boy until one day, when some Fallen Ones raided Tristram and abducted him and some other children. The children were brutally tortured by the sadistic Fallen, causing Wirt to have his left leg paralysed. All of the children fell prey to the torture, save Wirt, who bravely and cunningly escaped from the clutches of his demonic captors. When he arrived in town, he fell unconscious in the town square. The townspeople took him to Pepin who, even with all his knowledge of the human anatomy was only able to amputate his festering leg and replace it with a wooded peg in order to save the boy's life. When his consciousness came back, Wirt was shocked to see his leg gone and replaced by a wooden appendage. His anger was further stronger when he recieved word that his mother had died in grief after his disappearance and the townspeople had done nothing to save him or the other children. This grief made Wirt a kind of outcaste among his peers. He slowly got himself a name by peddling, read smuggling, unique and powerful items to warriors who had come to cleanse the evil in the . Obtaining it Wirt's Leg is obtained when the player returns to Tristram in order to complete the quest. In Tristram, near the top left corner, Wirt's mangled body lies on the ground, which will drop the leg along with most of the gold that he took from players of Diablo I when clicked. Despite popular belief, a non-socketed Wirt's Leg can be imbued (see ). Using it Wirt's Leg, despite being of almost no use as a weapon to any class has a very secret and arcane use. It is the key ingredient used to create the portal to The Secret Cow Level in Diablo II. Once the player has killed the last boss of the game (Diablo in Diablo II and Baal in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction), the player must travel to the Rogue Encampment and transmute Wirt's Leg with a Tome of Town Portal (does not require to be full). A portal will be created to the Moo Moo Farm, the in-game name of the Secret Cow Level. Trivia * An item called Wirt's Other Leg is an item found near the end of the Blood Elf campaign in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Another item, known as Wirt's Third Leg is a rare item found in World of Warcraft. Category:Items Category:Diablo II